Continued War Part 2
by SaffireAngel
Summary: Still more complications surface in Harry's already troubled life. Will he make it up with Ginny before he leaves to fight Voldemort? And will Ron and Hermione start quarrelling as well?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi all, this is part two of Continued War. Please review!**

"Harry, are you sure you're all right?" Hermione frowned at Harry as he poured himself some Butterbeer from the giant flagons on the

refreshment table.

"Yes, don't fuss, Hermione." Harry answered her curtly, and tried to start a conversation with Lupin, whom he was genuinely glad to

meet. He determinedly avoided looking at Ginny laughing with Tonks.

Hermione walked over to Ron, who was stuffing himself with a tuna sandwich.

"Ron, I think something's wrong with Harry and Ginny."

Ron snorted.

"No, really! Listen to me, Ron. I think Ginny is smarting about the fact that she won't be able to accompany us."

"You know how Harry is about my sister, so leave him to it." Ron grabbed another sandwich.

"But they've argued!"

"Relax Hermione, everyone argues sometimes."

"Ron, listen, that was not just any argument. And Harry never argues with Ginny, and now they won't even speak to each other!"

"We never talk to each other after we argue." Ron pointed out bluntly.

Hermione sighed in a frustrated way, "You know, sometimes there's just no talking sense into you!"

"Aw come on, Hermy, have a sandwich, "And when Hermione simply glared at him he added, "We'll talk to the pair later and help solve their problem, ok?"

Still looking doubtful, but very much mollified, Hermione reluctantly took a sandwich and began to eat.

"I'll go find Ron," Harry told Lupin and exited to where Ron was standing with Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione began in a we-need-to-talk sort of voice, but Ron interrupted her, "Not now."

"Not now what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing." Ron lied.

"If it's about Ginny, then Ron's right—"Seeing Hermione open her mouth to protest, Harry ploughed on, "Not now."

"But Harry—"

"I don't want to talk about it. So does your Mom know that I'm not going back to Hogwarts?" Ignoring Hermione's remark, Harry turned to Ron.

"Er, no. I still don't know how I'll break that to her without her having a heart attack."

Ron answered, sneaking a peek in Mrs. Weasly's direction.

"Hey Ron, Bill asks what profession you'll be studying for your NEWTS." Ginny appeared, completely ignoring Harry's presence.

Harry scowled but inside his heart contracted slightly. He hated to fight with Ginny. If only she would understand why she could not

come with them. _She is tough_, a voice suddenly hissed in Harry's head.

Yes, but it's still too dangerous, Harry fought back the voice, trying to drown it.

_Ah, but she was the best for Defense Against The Dark Arts in her year_. The voice spoke again.

It won't help her much in front of Voldemort, Harry protested.

"Harry, are you all right? You look green." Ginny commented, breaking the argument inside Harry's head.

"So you're talking to me again." Harry pretended to be cool, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Well, Tonks advised me to be more understanding. And, I'm sorry. But you can't deny that you were being really stupid and paranoid

just now." Ginny shrugged.

"Yeah, I was. Sorry about that." Harry felt himself blush.

"So, what were you thinking about just now? You didn't even notice Ron and Hermione leave, I think. Were you thinking about

gorgeous me?" Ginny teased, taking Harry's hand.

It was then when Harry realized that Ginny was right, Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight. He walked around hand-in-hand with

Ginny for a while, thinking about what he should say. He did not fancy upsetting Ginny again.

"I was thinking about what you said. About me being paranoid about your safety." Harry spoke slowly, thinking carefully, "And you are

right. It is unfair to be putting Ron and Hermione in danger," Ginny suddenly stopped and looked into his eyes, waiting.

"But they are still going, so I don't think I can stop you either. Although you have to ask yourparents or something—"

Ginny threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

There was no need for words to describe how she felt then. But Harry understood.

**To be continued...**

**(Last part left)**


End file.
